save me
by SpiderParker7708
Summary: Peter is taken by HYDRA. He has been brianwashed and sent to kill the avengers. Can Natasha romanoff, steve rogers, tony stark, and bucky barnes save their favorite Spiderling?
1. Taken for granted

**Peter's POV**

Peter was walking down the street when he saw the man again, the same one with blond hair and black coat.

This time the man was chasing him.

Peter decided to call Mr.stark, he immediately answered the phone call.

"Hey Mr. Stark?" He was panting

"Hey kid, what's up? And why are you breathing so fast?"

" umm I think I'm in some sort of trouble Mr.stark and I'm running from this dude"

"What do you mean? Where are you?!" Tony half yelled.

Tony was a genius, he could figure out where Peter was in seconds, especially if he had his phone with him.

"Thisguywaschasingmeandnowidontknowwhereheis" Peter quickly said.

"Pete you gotta slow down I didn't get any of that!"

"Crap"

——————————————————————————

Tony's POV

I heard Peter say something really fast, but couldn't really understand.

Peter was good at that, speaking so fast that no one would even understand.

Natasha came in with Steve seconds later as I pointed at them to be quiet. They nodded and came closer to see what was happening.

I yelled into the phone " Pete you gotta slow down I didn't get any of that!"

All I heard on the phone was peter's heavy breathing, probably from all the running he mentioned earlier.

"Crap" that's the last thing I heard come from Peter

I had a little panick attack when I heard about 3 seconds of muffled screaming and then the phone must have died or something because Tony couldn't hear anything.

I hit the phone down on the glass table in front of me in the avengers facility living room, And pinched the bridge of my nose

Natasha and Steve looked at me with a worried glance.

"What happened?" Natasha finally spoke.

I didn't answer.

"Tony.. you need to tell us so we can help you" Steve said with a little worry in his tone.

"Friday?" I said trying not to grit my teeth

"Yes Mr.Stark?"

"can you find any new footage anywhere on Peter? Maybe a location or something?"

Natasha looked at him worry in her eyes.

" it will take me time to recover the footage, although I do have a location on where he was last seen" said Friday

"where?" Said Steve louder than usual

Tony looked at him then back at his phone.

"Seems like his phone is completely off the charts."

"Like it was destroyed?" Asked Natasha

"Yeah.. like it was..." he looked blankly at Natasha and Steve

Then he looked back down with a scared look and slowly said "...destroyed..."

Natasha put her hand on his shoulder and calmly said "w'ell find him"


	2. Clues and samples

**So... this chapter is like... pretty sad so ya.**

**The avengers in the following chapters will be:**

**-Spider-Man**

**-Iron man**

**-captain America **

**-Black widow**

**-Bucky barnes**

**Hold on tight cause we are going for a wild ride!**

**Hope you like it!!!️️️**

**_**

Natasha's POV

I can see that Tony is worried I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, I quietly say " w'ell find him"

Peter always felt like a younger brother to me. He was funny, he was kind, and boy was he innocent. No matter what he did, no matter what happened he was ALWAYS innocent. Ever since we found out he was Spider-Man, about a year ago, he's always came and went around facility. I even had a nickname for him 'spidey'.

She would always train him and when he had nightmares he'd come down to the gym, he loved that punching bag, although he had to change he punching bag a few times because of his enhanced strength. He had to start using the punching bags that Steve and Bucky used.(the really really unbreakable ones)

Now that he was gone, I need to do everything in my power to find him. My little spidey.

As we made our way to the alleyway, me Steve and Tony looked around for clues as to where they could have taken him.

I looked in disgust and sadness as I found blood lying on The ground I looked at it for a while. Then I called Tony and Steve. They came and took a sample of the blood, to make sure it was peter's blood. I had hoped it wasn't.

Then as they turned to leave I saw a piece of metal that seemed like it shouldn't have been there. I went up to take a closer look when was startled by Tony.

"That's his phone" he said with a sigh that made Me sick.

I picked it up.

" I guess it was destroyed. That's probably why you couldn't track it." I said

"Yeah" said Tony in a broken tone

"Can we not tell Bucky about this please? He'll be crushed" Steve said nervously

Present time

Peter's POV

_**Everything is black.**_

_**There's a thin layer of water on the ground.**_

_**Not enough to swim in but enough to splash around in.**_

_**Is this what death looks like?**_

_**Am I dead?**_

_**He looks at the black nothingness.**_

_**The horizon never seems to end.**_

_**What happened?**_

_**Why am I here?**_

_**The ground underneath me is breaking.**_

_**I'm falling into what used to be a little amount of water to enough water to drown me.**_

_**I see a light so bright it covers all the darkness around me.**_

_**I close my eyes.**_

When I open them I notice I'm gasping for air, I was actually drowning?

I was so confused.

I look around the room I'm in.

It's walls are a sickening green and yellowish-white.

I look at myself I'm tied to a chair with thick straps around my arms and my legs.

I hear a noise.

I turn to the door to my right it opens.

A man in a white and black lab coat comes in and looks at me. Then I realize who I'm looking at. The man who had chased me this morning on my way to school.

SCHOOL! I completely forgot! May is probably so worried!

The man looks around the room and says

"Do you know where you are?"

I look around the room as if trying to remember. I can't.

" no" I tell him

He looks me up and down. Then he asks me a question that makes my heart sink.

"Do you know Romanov? And Barnes?"

Yeah. I do know Natasha and Bucky. But I can't just tell this guy.

" if you want information on them, you ain't getting any. Go back to the hellhole you came from, I ain't telling you a damn thing." I said stubbornly.

"Oh well, I did want to do this the easy way." He turns around and takes out a knife.

"Wait! It depends, what exactly do you want to know?" I say curiously

The man turns around and looks at me.

"I'll ask again, do you know Romanov and Barnes?"

I think for a moment.

"Yes, I do know them"

"Well then," he says excitedly "I will need their coordinates and how Barnes escaped us" he said angrily.

"Who's us?" I said in curiosity

"That doesn't matter" he said "Now tell me what I need to know"

"You don't need to know anything" I said

"Well then, I guess I could use you to lure them in" he said with a toothy grin.

Peters heart stopped for a few seconds. Lure them in? HYDRA. That was the only reasonble answer.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I say sounding sacred

"Well, Stark can't track you right now unless I send him something, which he can hack into the locations, luckily this place is heavily guarded. So we can capture them when they come for you."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"I'm gonna make you kill them"

What?!! He wanted Peter to kill them!? Of all people!

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because they both have a soft spot for you"

" you can't make me kill them, I'm not gonna do it."

"Oh don't worry I have my ways" he said sweetly

Suddenly Peter figured it out. The stories that Bucky had told him about being brainwashed and all. Oh no. Oh god no.

Bucky's POV

I came looking for everyone else, wondering where they'd been. I quietly walks into the living room and find Nat, and Steve watching something on the holographic screen.

Tony was looking at some clues or something, because he had a bunch of samples in front of him.

Without making a sound I watched the holographic screen from behind. He watched as two men twice the size of Peter push him to the ground as he tries to fight, he sees someone covering his mouth while he screams. As the first man is holding him down ( I think drugging him) then the second man crushes his phone.

Then, Peter isn't fighting back, he is just lying there lifeless, as they pick him up and take him away.

I can't help myself but yell out " what is this!!??"

All but Natasha turn around ( she probably knew I was there the whole time)

Tony points at Steve and gets back to doing whatever he was doing before.

I look at Steve. He looks at me with an apologetic frown on his face.

"What the hell happened to Peter?!" I yelled at him

"Bucky we are working on it"

"Working on what? What happened?"

Steve looked down and stayed silent

Natasha, looking away from the screen for the first time, got up and said "Bucky, he was taken, but we are going to save him. Trust me on that"

"Taken by who?"

"We think HYDRA" Natasha said sharply

"Oh no"

"What? What is it?!"Natasha said quickly

" oh god, I know why they took him" I said shocked

Natasha then looked at me and said "why? Why did they take him?"

" they're gonna need information on me and you."

"What?" Natasha said swiftly " why would they need that?"

"If my theory is correct, they are going to brainwash him" I said nervously

Steve and Tony looked at each other and said "what!?" Together

"So why would they need info on us?" Said Natasha

"so that they can take us down using him, they know we won't hurt Peter" I pursed my lips and looked down.

**Hey guys! If you've read so far I hope you liked it! Spent all night writing it, it's a school night BTW**

**Do you think I should have a third chapter?**

**Oh god I'm going to bed, tired AF**


	3. Please dont make me do this

**Thank you so so much for the comments!**

**I like to use the reviews to add on to my story, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know in the review section.**

**So this chapter isn't gonna be that long, but it's long.**

**I hope you like it! Again, you can give me ideas for my story, and if you do, I'll shout you out.**

———————

"Please, please don't make me kill them" Peter yelled

The man wasn't listening. Instead he put something metal in peters mouth.

Peter could barely talk with that thing in there.

He saw something else come over his eyes. Like the kind of thing that eye doctors use to check if you need glasses. But worse.

Then, two other men came in and started showing the something on the screen he was holding on his hand.

Then the man must have been pissed off so he just said one thing "begin"

The two men smiled and moved towards the scared peter who was pulling at the restraints.

They flicked a switch and all Peter could see was darkness again.

He started forgetting things.

He tried to remember but he couldn't even remember where he lived.

Then there was the agonizing pain making him fall the nothingness of the ground.

When Peter woke up the two men said "are you ready for your first mission spider?"

Peter looked at them blankly and said "ready to comply"

The two men looked at each other and smiled.

"Your first mission is to kill the avengers"

——————————

**_Present time_**

"Sir?" Friday said

"Yeah. What?" Tony said with an angry tone.

"I think I have found the location of Mr.Parker"

"What?! Where?! Where is he?!" Bucky said before Tony could answer.

"How did you find him?" Said Natasha

Steve just looked like he wanted an answer.

Tony sighed at the interruptions and said "forward the location to my phone Friday"

As soon as Tony got the location, the A.I said "I have tracked a device that I know belongs to one of the hydra agents."

They all got up to leave when they were interrupted by Friday " also I couldn't get a video but I did get an audio."

They all sat back down.

The audio played and they were all started by the screaming. Which happened to be peter.

They were brainwashing him. Bucky was right.

They kept listening when the screaming stopped. 

They heard a voice of a man who said "are you ready for your first mission spider?"

Peter responded with "ready to comply"

They all shuddered.

Natasha looked worried as hell.

The last words form the audio were "your first mission is to kill the avengers."

The Audio ended.

Natasha spoke up (she usually is the one to break the silence so...) "we cant go"

"What?! Why not?" Said Steve obviously annoyed.

"You heard them, if I'm not wrong he's coming here tonight."

"Maybe nat's right" Said Bucky sternly "maybe we can get to him while he's here instead of going for him now."

"If we don't go now, who knows what'll happen to the kid!" Tony said angrily.

"If we don't go now, we can talk to him tonight while he's here without Hydra distracting him

"Fine" tony said annoyed 

————————-

**_Later that night_**

Peter hopped onto the facility glass. He climbed up till he saw one of the avengers.

Tony Stark. Hydra had warned him about Tony. They told him not to believe anything he says. Peter didn't want to get compromised so, he did as he was told.

He crawled into the open window.

Quietly stepped inside, and grabbed his knife.

He looked at the man who was sound asleep. 

Suddenly he heard something or _someone_ behind him.

He decided not to worry about it and went back to the billionaire.

As he was about to stab in the chest, he felt something holding the knife with him.

He wondered why his spidey sense hadn't gone off yet.

He heard one word "don't"

It was a woman.

Then he remembered. THE BLACK WIDOW.

Romanov. As hydra would put it.

He quickly turned around, trying to attack but she stopped him with one hand.

She gave him a glare. "Peter, we don't have to do this"

He did as he was told, he didn't listen, he just kept attacking.

But she was to good.

All he mananged to do was scrape her shoulder with a knife, which he immediately regret because she grabbed the knife and pulled him against herself while she put the knife around his neck and said "Peter please don't make me do this."

At all this noise Tony woke up. He looked at Natasha and Peter.

He then said "Natasha what in the actual fu" he was cut off by Natasha "don't worry I won't do it" she threw the knife to the ground and replaced the knife with her arm around Peters neck. 

Peter tried to pull away but he couldn't.

Then he looked at Natasha Obote him and said "let me go!" As he kept struggling. 

Natasha pulled harder and he coughed.

He struggled some more when Tony passed something to Natasha and Natasha injected it in him "I am so sorry Peter"

Then, Peter fell unconscious and Natasha cought him just in time.

Tony looked at her and said "what happened?"

"He tried to stab you" Natasha said putting Peter down lightly, then turning to Tony and putting a hand on Tony's shoulder while looking outside the window.

Natasha noticed that Tony looked fazed.

"You gonna be okay?"

"yeah I'm fine"

**——————————————————————————**

**_So that was the third chapters, so do you think I should continue?_**

**_It was a fun chapter to write. If you guys are up for it, then the next chapter will come out soon!_**

**_Omg this felt like it took forever to write _**


	4. Interogation

**So yeahhhhh... sorry this chapter took so long, I've been extremely busy studying, and I finally finished EQAO. And yaaaa...**

**Enjoy!**

**——————————————————————————**

Peter woke up, he looked at his surroundings.

He was sitting on a chair. Surprisingly, he wasn't tied to the chair. Instead, he found cuffs around his hands and legs.

'This must be an interrogation room' he thought.

Then he heard footsteps coming from the door.

He turned to the door and saw, the one, the only, Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

She walked in with a stern look on her face. She sat on the other end of the table from the redhead.

She then looked him in the eye with a death glare. Peter returned the glare with a scoff.

"You can't keep here forever, you know" Peter Said menacingly.

"Actually we can. You attempted murder" she said.

"Who's we?" He said confused.

"The avengers" she said. "Now, put your hands on the table, I can't have you trying anything"

"I gotta say, I'm flattered. You really think I can escape vibranium cuffs?"

"Put your hands on the table Parker" she said sternly.

Peter brought his hands up looking annoyed and dropped his hands on the table separating them. His hands landed on the table with a loud "bang."

Natasha didn't even flinch. She kept staring at him in the eye.

"Whatduyou want?" He said

"We want you back."

"Sorry but, I'm a little busy at the moment." He said sarcastically.

"Busy doing what?"

"Trying to finish this interrogation, so I can get back to my mission" he said menacingly.

Natasha let out a small chuckle, and said "yeah. Don't think you'll be getting back to that soon, the faster you answer the questions, the easier this will get."

It felt so wrong to Natasha. Interrogating a child. A child who she knows and loves.

She looked at peter. Seeing the fear in his eyes. He was so good at hiding his feelings.

She was tempted to hug him. But right now, she couldn't.

"What's the hardest it can get?" He asked questioning Natasha.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, I'm the one doing the interrogating. Therefore I'm the one asking the questions" she said.

"I know you won't really do much. Your the avengers for gods sake"

" let's get this over with" she said sighing. "First question, where is the hydra base?"

He just stared at her with a blank expression.

Natasha started getting really annoyed with the teenager. She got up and walked over to him.

She looked at him with a smile and said "this is the part where you answer the question"

"I know smartass"

"Watch your language" Natasha said almost pleased. Peter never sweared.

A whole minute went by with peter not saying anything.

"Okay times up" she said as she took his chin and swiftly turned his face towards her " look at me peter." She almost pleaded.

Peter kept staring down.

Natasha got super annoyed and looked at him like she was about to slap him.

She let go of the boy's chin and he sighed in relief.

Peter then finally looked up at her.

He looked at her and said something that made Natasha freeze.

**_"Не волнуйся, Наталья. Вы и Барнс пока не умрете. HYDRA все еще нуждается в тебе"_**

**_(Don't worry Natalia, you and Barnes aren't going to die just yet. HYDRA still needs you)_**

Natasha just stared at him in shock. "ты говоришь по русски? (You speek Russian?)

Since when did Peter know Russian?

Natasha just looked at him in anger and said "you still haven't answered any of my questions"

"I know. I don't plan on answering them anytime soon." He said

Natasha just sighed and did the one thing tony told her not to do. She told tony that there could be no promises.

She slapped the boy right across the face.

He looked away from Natasha and started talking "I've been through worse, that ain't gonna do much" he said with a hint of revenge in his tone.

He looked back up at Natasha with a weak smile.

"Get up." She said

He did as he was told.

Natasha started taking the vibranium cuffs off.

"You trust me?" He asked confused

"I guess so." She said, not letting him catch her off guard.

"Where are we going anyway?" He asked

"Your room."

"I have a room?" He said shocked

They walked into what peter guessed must be his room.

"Yeah. Just stay in here until Stark comes for you. I'll bring something for you to eat."

"Not that hungry." He says looking down

"Lies" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

She closed the door and left.

————————————————————————

**Ya soo der ya go.**

**Next chapter coming by June 5**


	5. I don’t trust you

**This chapter is pretty good. I guess. I don't know you're the opinions people and I'm just the writer so I guess that's up to you! Anyway enjoy!**

——————————————————————————

As soon as Natasha's steps faded, Peter got up and started looking for an escape route.

He turned to the huge windows looking aver the bright city at night.

He ran to the window, not wasting any time.

He pulled the window as hard as he could.

Nothing happened.

He tried punching but he only managed to make a dent.

He was about to punch the window again when he was startled.

"The window will mot likely not break. It is built to stop even planes from trying to enter."

Peter looked everywhere in his room.

He didn't see anything or anyone.

"Who are you?" Peter yelled "show yourself"

"I am not able to show myself but I can tell you who I am"

"Well?" Peter was beginning to get annoyed.

"I am FRIDAY, Tony Stark's A.I"

"Right" Peter said sighing in relief.

" I highly recommend you stay put until one of the avengers come back"

"Nope. Not happening. Could you please tell me the easiest way to get out of here?"

"I have called Natasha to come down here."

"Shit"

A whole minute went by and he heard footsteps.

The door swung open and there stood Natasha.

"What the hell?" She asked angrily walking up to the boy.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, don't give me the act. I know you were trying to escape."

"N-no, no I wasn't." Peter cursed at himself for letting the stutter slip.

"I leave you for 5 damn minutes!"

Peter just looked at her innocently.

"I need to keep an eye on you, come with me" she said in Russian.

Peter didn't move.

Now, Natasha was starting to get really annoyed.

"Do you want to die of starvation or something?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"If I have to" Peter said in russian.

Natasha pulled his arm and started walking towards the door, when she turned to see a scared teenager staring into her eyes.

" I'm not falling for it, I'm a trained spy, your act might work on the others, but not me."

She sat him down at the kitchen table at 2:45 am and gave him something to eat.

"When was the last time you ate?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

No answer. Peter just kept staring out the window.

"Peter? Hey, look at me! Are you okay?"

"M' fine"

"Right" said natahsa in a disbelieving tone.

A few minute later Peter finished his food.

She got up and escorted him to his room.

He still looked like he was in some sort of trance.

Natasha snapped her fingers in front of his face for a second when she realized what had happened.

She looked at the corridor and saw Tony walking towards them.

Peter quickly tensed when Natasha our a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"What did HYDRA say about him?" She asked in Russian.

"To stay away" he said in English.

Peter quickly pulled his shoulder away from her grasp and started running, Natasha after him.

They passed by Tony, reached Peter's room.

Peter quickly banged on his bedroom door so it would open. But it never did.

Natasha finally caught up with him.

"Friday open Peters door"

The door unlocked and it opened peter ran inside and went to lean against the wall next to his bed.

Natasha came and sat right next to him.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly

"I-I told y-you I'm-im f-fine" he said panting from all the running.

Natasha turned to the door to find tony standing outside, she quickly pointed to him to go away.

He left and peter became calmer.

But he was still having a panic attack.

He looked at Natasha and then closed his eyes.

Peter couldn't hear anything. He looked at Natasha and saw her saying something to him. But he couldn't hear her.

He became tired and closed his eyes, just to wake up to Natasha shaking his shoulders violently. He was on his bed. 'How did that happen?' He thought

He could finally hear. He saw Natasha looking at him with concern on her face.

"Peter What the hell?"

"What?"

"You were trying to punch me in the face. And then you tried to kick me. I had to get Bucky and Steve to hold you down!"

Bucky and Steve? Oh. Wait, what!?

"Bucky and Steve?" he managed to say

"Yeah kid we're here." He turned to see them both standing there.

He quickly tried to get up but a hand pushed him down. He turned to see Natasha saying "don't get up right now, you need rest. As much as you can get." She said in Russian.

He shaked his head in 'no'

But Natasha just gave him a glare that could kill.

He turned to the Bucky and Steve and said "I don't trust them" in Russian speaking to Natasha.

Bucky then said "it's okay, we can leave" in Russian.

He turned to steve and pointed to him to leave. He then looked at peter one more time, with sorrow and left.

"You trust me?" Natasha asked

"I guess so" he said giving her a weak smile, and closing his eyes.

"Natasha looked at him and said "goodnight my little spider"

She carded his curls and left. Saying "FRIDAY keep me updated on him."

"Will do" FRIDAY said.

——————————————————————————

**So yeah, this chapter came out quicker than I expected, but that's okay right?**

**Next one comjng out in about 4 or 3 days, maybe even earlier!**


	6. I dont belong here

**Hey, sorry it took so long. But it's super duper long! So yeah thanks for reading so far!**

—————————————————————————-As soon as Natasha got to her room she slept. Not fully though. She was half awake to make sure Peter would be alright.

———————————-11:29 am——————————

Pete woke up. He let out a long yawn.

He looked around.

_What time was it?_

He looked out the window. Looking at the dent he made for last night.

He slowly got out of bed and made it towards the window.

This time, he didn't want to try and break it, but look at the view.

He heard footsteps coming from outside his door.

The footsteps stopped at his door.

He sighed. He

"Come in" he said as if already knowing what the person on the other side was going to ask.

The door opened and in came Tony Stark.

"You know you can't stay here forever, you need to come and have breakfast or something" Tony said looking at the boy.

The boy kept looking out the window as if not acknowledging the man's presence.

"Hey. Look kid, I don't want you cooped up in this room, come out, please." Tony said coming closer.

"Leave me alone" he managed

"At least have breakfast"

"I said leave me alone"

"Fine. Would you come out if I left?" Tony said anxiously.

"Maybe"

Tony left the room.

Peter spent five more minutes looking out the window before turning towards the door.

He walked up, grabbed the knob, and turned it.

He walked to the kitchen from what he remembered from last night.

He saw Steve doing the dishes, Bucky talking to Natasha, and tony doing some sort of thing on his holographic screen.

As soon as he walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

That made him uncomfortable, so he decided to walk up to the kitchen table and start eating his already made meal.

Natasha and Bucky were the closest to him so they started talking to him. Everyone else got back to what they were doing but with odd expressions.

"You okay?" Natasha asked.

"Mmhm"

"Did you sleep well?" Bucky then asked.

That made Peter think. _Did he? Did he have a good night? Did he sleep well? Even if he didn't, would he tell them? Would they care? _Then peter accidentally dropped his fork from his hand and the 'clang' bright him back to reality.

He turned to see both Bucky and Natasha, concerned.

"Yeah... yeah I guess I did" Peter finally answered

Natasha had a quizzical look on her face. Peter could tell.

"I'm fine really! I had a great night!" Peter quickly answered, not wanting anymore questions.

Peter then picked up his fork, looked at it and sighed. He put it back on the side of his plate and just stared at his hands in disbelief.

"What?whats wrong?" Natasha said.

"I shouldn't be here. I-I tried to kill you" peter said while getting up to leave. "I'm sorry, I don't belong here."

He started walking away. He felt all eyes on him. Something grabbed his wrist. He looked back and saw Natasha looking at him with sadness.

"Peter. You _do_ belong here." She pulled his arm back slightly.

Peter looked away from her, and started pulling his arm trying to get his wrist free, but he couldn't. She had a tight grip. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to pull away somehow.

"Let me go. I still need to finish my mission. Please don't make me finish it now." Peter said in Russian

She raised an eyebrow "go to your room. Nowhere else. _Please peter, _you can still walk away from this" she said in Russian.

Peter just glared at her and pulled his arm loose. "It's whatever"

Natasha just frowned and watched him leave.

As soon as peter got far enough from them, he knew there was no escaping for now.

"Friday?" Peter said loudly

"Yes Mr.Parker?" The A.I spoke

"Take me to the gym"

———————————-1:45————————————-

"Natasha, I think you might wanna go see him, maybe he's cooled off by now" Bucky said.

"Why me?"Natasha asked

"He trusts you right now Natasha." Tony chimed in.

"Yeah, you should go check on him" Steve said.

"Okay, okay, I'll go"

Natasha got up and started walking towards the boy's door.

She knocked and the door and said "little spider? Can I come in?"

No one answered.

"Little spider?"

Still no answer.

She opened the door and saw no one there.

"Friday? Where's peter?" Natasha asked

"Mr.Parker is currently in the gym" the A.I spoke.

Natasha walked to the gym, and saw peter practicing on one of the punching bags.

She just stood there and looked at him. The poor thing looked pissed. Like he was ready to murder someone.

She decided to go inside the gym.

"What are you doing? You should have some bandages on your hands." Natasha spoke

Peter paused for a moment and looked at his bleeding knuckles.

"No need. They heal" peter said

"That doesn't matter" Natasha said walking up to him "you still need to take care" she walked over and took some bandages with her.

She walked up to him and said "come on kid"

She took his hands and started wrapping the bandages around his skinny and bloody knuckles.

"Thanks" He said quietly.

"No problem." She paused and looked at him. He looked back at her. She chuckled and said "You know, If you really want to practice, you'll need a better opponent."

"And who do you propose?" He asked in Russian.

"I don't know, me?" She said as if it were obvious.

"Why would I" was cut off by Natasha trapping his arm, spinning him and pinning him down. He was facing the floor.

"Yup. Point taken" Peter said weakly.

She chuckled and let him go. "Wanna go again?"

Peter got up and looked at her. "Sure why not"

She looked at him and said "ready? Go!"

They attacked one another and peter pinned her to the ground, but right then, he was pushed off and now he was the one on the ground. He struggled to get out of her grip, but he couldn't.

He felt like something was wrong.

_We want you to kill them. Do you know Romanov and Barnes? _**Please! Please don't make me kill them! Begin. _Please! __Their coordinates and how they escaped. _**

Natasha spun him around so he was facing her.

Oh no. Peter thought.

Panick attacks. It was happening again. He forgot how to breath. He was looking at Natasha who was holding him down with a concerned face. She probably knew what was going on.

She held him down and told him to breath.

But peter forgot how to. He started shaking his head in no.

" N'Tasha" was all he could make out

Natasha looked at him and started talking to the ceiling.

Wait. What? Why was she talking to the ceiling?

Then he noticed. Oh. She was talking to Friday.

What was happening?

Why did his lungs hurt so much? He turned his head to the side, still trying to breath but he couldn't figure it out.

His vision started to blur. The last thing he saw was Bucky, Steve, and Tony walk in the room.

Natasha's POV

I had pinned Peter down and he was trying to get free.

He must have panicked or something because he was heaving.

He was pulling in labored breaths. At first I thought it was just the attack, but he wasn't responding

"Peter? You okay? Hey? PETER?"

"Friday, alert the others, and tell them to come down to the gym. Tell them it's on emergency.

"Peter, you have to breath. Please."

He shook his head in no.

"N'tasha" Peter said after a while. He groaned as if he were dying a slow and terrible death.

"Im here! Im here! Peter, look at me!" I said.

He dropped his head to the side, just when the others arrived.

"No! No! Peter, you need to wake up" l started shaking his shoulders.

The kid let out another groan when Bucky said "what happened to him?" Kneeling down next to the boy.

"He needs to wake up, he's not breathing!" I said.

"What?!" How did that happen?!" Tony said as he looked at the boy and frowned.

"It seems that Mr. Parker is having a panick attack and there is also something else in his blood causing him to hyperventilate." Friday piped up.

"Let's take him to medbay." Steve said.

"Yeah" I said

Steve picked up the kid bridal style and ran to the medbay, others trailing behind him.

As soon as they got to Medbay Steve put peter on one of the beds, and I rushed over to him. "I know how to handle this sort of thing. To get him to start breathing before he completely dies. Tony.." i pricked the boy's arm with a needle and continue "you need to check his blood, make sure there isn't anything that could kill him" i said pulling out the needle filled with Peters blood.

"Will do" he said grabbing the needle. He ran off to his lab and started doing experiments on the blood, to try and find what's making peter like this.

"Okay we need and oxygen tube." I said as tony left.

"Oh god, is it that bad? Does he need the tube?" Steve said.

"He is probably already in a painful state, do you want it to get worse?" I ask him.

I took the tube with no hesitation and started putting it through his mouth, and then all the way through. The boy started gagging.

"I'm so sorry peter." I said

The boy started clawing at the tube, and he woke up.

"Mffmmmf" he tried to speak but it was muffled out by tube.

Steve had to go. He had another mission.

"It's okay peter" I grabbed his hands and brought them back down "don't touch those. They are helping you."

The boy nodded.

He looked at Bucky and Steve on the other side of the bed.

"Hey kid" Bucky spoke up.

He nodded as if saying hello.

Bucky looked at him and said "you're gonna be alright" as if reading the boy's mind.

"I think we can take them tube out now, I think he is stable" I said

"Yeah" Steve said.

I turned towards the boy and said "ready?"

He hesitated for a moment and then nodded his head.

He started gagging again as we took the tube out.

He had teary eyes that threatened to fall.

"It's ok to cry, you know" I said looking at him.

He shakes his head.

"Okay, then" I said

The tube was finally out, and Peter looked at his still wrapped hands. He Then started taking them off.

I smiled at him.

"You okay little spider?" I asked in Russian.

"Yeah" He said back in English.

"So, Yeah, since when has peter known Russian?"

Bucky asked.

"Yeah, where did you learn Russian?" I asked.

"Not important" he said in Russian.

"Yeah, it kind of is"Bucky said in russian.

"Look, thanks for saving me, but I still have to get back, and yes, I am going back. If you want to, you can stop me, but I recommend you don't. Cause that's where I belong. Not here" he said in Russian.

"No peter, you can't possibly even think about going back" Bucky said in English.

"Please, little spider. You don't belong there, you belong here with us, where you can be happy." I said in russian.

Peter crouched on the bed and hugged his knees, then he Burried his face, into his knees.

"I'll tell you again, it's okay to cry" I said

He shaked his head and looked at me with sorrow. "No, I can't, I know what this is, I'm not gonna go soft"

"That's not what we're trying to do here!" Bucky said.

Peter got up and started walking away. "I guess I'll go to my room, it's not like I can go anywhere else" he said

Well that put a lump of guilt in my throat.

"Okay bye"

He just walked away not talking.

——————————4:26——————————————

**Peter's POV **

I heard a knock. He couldn't answer now, i was sharpening my knives.

"Peter?" He heard someone on the other side.

"What?" I said menacingly.

"You okay?" The person asked. He hadn't heard this voice before, but it felt familiar.

"Yeah. Im fine. Can you guys stop asking me that?"

"Do you know who I am?" The voice asked.

"No. And I don't care"

"I get that a lot" he said with a chuckle. "Hey can I come in?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Oh come on! Why can't I come in?"

"Leave me alone"

"Okay too bad" the voice said while the door opened.

"What the fu-" he was cut off.

"I'm Clint by the way"

Why the hell are you in my room?" I asked

"To make the bed bugs go away" he said with another chuckle.

"Okay look, why are you in my room? The ACTUAL reason" i said grinding his teeth.

"Okay kid calm down jeez!"

"I'm here to bring you out, one, to eat something, cause you haven't been eating anything today, and two to take you out"

"On a date, or OUT,out, you know the one where you kill me?"

"Just going out to hang"

"Hang? You want to kill me" i said offended.

"Oh my god, kid what is wrong with you?!"

"Okay whatever"Peter said "where we goin' anyway?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go?"

"The others tell me that hydra brainwashed me, did I know you back then? Were we friends or something?" I asked.

"We were friends yes." He said

"Well then, where were you all this time?"I asked

"Mission" he answered.

"Oh"

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Mission" I answered.

"Killing the avengers?" He guessed.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow "did Natasha tell you that?"

"Who? Nat? No, I figured. The look of revenge on your face and all the knives on your bed." He walked up to the knives.

He picked one up. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Doing what?" I said

"You know you don't want to kill the avengers but either way you still have these." He pointed at the knife.

"That's not for me to say" i said crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on! Throw these out or turn them in to Natasha, then I'll take you out with me."

"Fine"

"Yay!"

"Okay gather all these...weapons, and let's go"

I left the guns in the drawer just in case. Put everything else in a bag, and said "done"

"No, the ones in the drawer and under your bed too"

"Seriously?"

"Yup"

I picked them up and said "how did you know?"

"I have children, I know where they hide their stuff."

He picked up the bag and Walked towards Natasha's room.

He knocked. Then Natasha answered "come in"

He opened the door to see her on her phone on her bed.

"Hey peter,... CLINT? Oh my god what took you so long? I see you've RE-met peter."

Clint chuckled and said "Peter, don't you have something for Natasha?"

"Umm.." I walked towards Natasha. I showed her the bag.

She opened it "where did you get this? I thought I took it from you"

"Umm...I'm sorry I took it." I blurted out

"shit" I said under my breath.

Clint looked at me surprised. "Peter swears?!"

"Yeah" Natasha said.

"Wow that's a surprise" Clint said back "guess who he reminds me of!"

"Shut up, Clint." Natahsa said

"Oh come on! Guess who he reminds me of!" Clint said

"Fine. Who does he remind you of?" Natasha said sarcastically.

"You." Clint said

"What? How?" I asked.

Then, there was an alarm. Peter flinched. Clint said "it's okay, it's only another mission, this time for the whole team. Someone has to stay with peter."

"I can do it" Natasha said.

He nodded and started walking away.

The alarm stopped.

"So... this is your room?" I asked

"Yeah, come in, come in."

He hesitated for a moment and came in.

"Thanks"

"Hey what was up with that swearing back there?" She put her phone away.

"It's nothing"

"So you just swear every now and then?"

"Umm.. Yeah, just, please forget it." I said

"Mmhm, come, come sit here" she made room on her bed. He walked forward and sat. "You know, you really need a hug."

"No"

"Yeah you do." I felt an arm around my waist. It felt warm and nice.

"So, do you still do social media?" Natasha asked

_Social media? Oh. No. Not allowed._

"No. I'm not allowed" I said

"What? Why?"

She showed me her phone. And a bunch of games.

———————————7:00————————————-

"Hey, you know Tony checked your blood.."

"He WHAT? That son of a.."

"Peter. I asked him to." Natasha said

"Why would you..." I was cut off again.

"We think that HYDRA put some sort of drug inside you, it's what causes the panick attacks and also helps your spider abilities become stronger. The panick attacks happen because, there is way too much input sometimes. You try and use your full potential, and it overloads. Your body can't handle it. So you have panick attacks."

I could only gasp. It's all i could do.

There was a knock at the door.

Tough, no one was at the tower so it was a little weird.

Natasha thought what I was thinking and told me to get to the back of the room.

That was a bad idea, because peter felt something grab onto him. He looked back and saw a man with a HYDRA suit.

He wanted to scream but the man had covered my mouth.

I looked at the man and then his gun pointed at my head. I knew this was it. This was the end of the line.

**Natasha's POV **

I told peter to go to the back of the room while I went to the door.

I opened it and there was a man. I immediately spotted the hydra logo on his suit.

I was about to take him down when I heard him say "attack and the spider dies. Stand down Romanov"

I turned around to see peter with another man holding peter with a gun in his hand.

I had to stand down. It was all I could do.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We want you to come with us" the man said.

I turned around to find peter whimper before falling to the ground.

"You can't hurt him" I said

"Oh we won't. It's just a tranquilizer." The man said.

As soon as he said that Natasha felt her body become loose. Something pricked the vein in her neck.

And she fell to the ground.

——————————————————————————

**So that's the chapter it was so long. It took me two days to write. Hope you liked it! Please leave a review.**

**Next chapter will be out around June 8**


	7. Dont ever do that again!

**Last chapter**

**——————**

Steve, Bucky, Tony and Clint came back from the mission.

"Do you wanna go get peter and Natasha?" Steve asked Clint, as he walked in with 5 pizza boxes knowing that peter will probably eat 2 boxes because of his metabolism.

"Sure why not?" Clint said as tony and Bucky began setting plates for the pizza.

Clint knocked on Natasha's door and didn't hear anything.

He knocked again.

No response.

"Nat?" Clint said.

"Pete?" Clint called out.

No response.

He pushed opened the door and saw no one.

He then said "Friday?"

"Ye- c-int" Friday said

"Umm... what's wrong Friday?"

The rest of the sounds came out in beeps and things Clint couldn't make out.

He ran back into the kitchen of the compound.

"Tony?" Clint asked

"Yeah?" Tony answered.

"Something's up with Friday" Clint said.

"what do you mean?" Steve answered for tony.

"Friday?" Bucky asked.

Some disoriented sounds came from the roof of the room.

Tony looked worried.

"Friday? What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Someone must've hacked it while we weren't here. And also," he sighed "Peter and Nat are gone.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Tony answered for Clint, pulling up a video from his phone to show the remaining avengers.

The video showed Natasha going to the front of the room and opening the door. Then there was a man who sedated peter and peter fell to the ground. Soon after that Natasha fell to the ground.

"You have a camera in nats room?!" Clint asked.

"No, I have a drone following peter to make sure he doesn't get kidnapped again." Tony answered.

"So we know where they are?" Steve asked.

"Probably" tony answered.

Tony looked on his phone and got their location.

"Let's go get them" Bucky said.

———————meanwhile———-

"Peter? Peter wake up. Come on please peter." Natasha begged.

The boy groaned.

The two were in a gray cell with no windows or anything.

They were cuffed.

The door opened a man walked in with a syringe.

"Peter please wake up" Natasha whispered, not taking her eyes of the man.

The boy groaned again.

The man walked up to him with the syringe.

"No! Please don't touch him!" She begged.

"Oh, is the black widow begging?" The man said.

Natasha just glared at him.

"Please" She said

"Nah" the man replied, and slapped peter across the face.

The boy moaned and opened his eyes.

"Peter! Get away from him" Natasha yelled.

"Now, Now, Romanov, I'm only going to teach him a lesson." The man said.

"No! Leave him alone!" Natasha yelled.

"It's okay Natasha" the boy said weakly.

Natasha looked at the boy. She felt sorry for him. He's excepting the fact that he's done wrong. Although he hadn't done anything.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Peter" Natasha said.

"I failed HYDRA. I couldn't finish my mission." He said.

Natasha wanted to reach out and hug the boy, but these damn cuffs wouldn't come off.

"Hey, Nat. It's okay." He said reassuringly.

"Now stand still" the man said as he pricked the syringe into his neck.

The boy hissed at the pain.

"What's in that thing?" She asked.

The man smiled and said "just a little something to make sure he understands the circumstances of not finishing important missions"

Just as he took the syringe out of his neck, he clenched his fists.

"Hey peter, it's gonna be okay. Come on. It's gonna be okay." She tried to grab his hand and stop him From piercing his palms with his nails.

"No need to comfort him Romanov, whatever you do, you can't stop the pain." The man said.

Peter clenched his teeth and started yelling.

It was painful to watch.

The man just stood there and stared at him with satisfaction.

Peter's yelling grew louder.

"Please! Please make it stop" peter begged.

At some point she saw tears streaming down his face. She hadn't seen him cry in a long, long time.

It had been 10 whole minutes of Peters cries for help, when it was finally over. He was breathing to fast. Whatever the man had given peter must've been strong, because Peter never cried for help.

He uncleched his teeth and look at Natasha.

More tears streamed down his face.

He unclenches his fists and saw blood dripping down his palms and then staining the grey floor.

"I'm sorry" he said to Natasha.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything peter" the man said. "I mean, if you want you can just end it here." He gave peter a pocket knife he was carrying in his shoe. "Now, one of you is going to die, but the other will be set free make your choice" he said calling some men to unlock the cuffs, then he said" you have 30 seconds to finish this or you both die" then leaving the room.

The timer the man had left had 30 sconds on it.

"You okay?" Natasha asked. What a stupid question, she thought to herself. Of course he's not okay.

To her surprise, he chuckled. "Never been better"

25 seconds left on the timer

"You gotta stop pretending that everything is okay, cause it's not" Natasha said quiet but stern.

"No, everything's alright. It's going to be okay" he picked up the knife.

Natasha quickly grabbed it and started pulling it away. The pointy side being pulled by peter causing him more cuts on his palms. "Peter, you can't do this. Neither of us should give up a life for this. We don't want his satisfaction.

"Give it to me, Nat. Please. It's okay." The kid said quietly while hissing at the pain of more cuts being formed on his palms. He finally gave in. He let go and Natasha had it.

"No! Please Natasha! Let me do it. I can do it." He said in russian.

The timer ticking, 20 seconds left

Natasha got up and stared at peter "no, Natasha" he said with sorrow in his eyes.

He got up and grunted at the pain. The effects of whatever the man had injected in him hadn't worn off yet, and peter was clearly still in pain. He was faking being okay. Again.

He then fell to his knees and Natasha ran towards him to catch him.

15 seconds

"Peter?"

No answer

6 seconds

He looked up at the roof of the small room. Then back down. "I'm sorry Natasha" and without taking the knife out of Peters hand, he just shoved it, just like that into his chest.

He sucked a pained breath. "No! Little spider! No, please, please," she cried in russian.

He then completely fell to the floor, but this time Natasha caught him.

"Hey, Hey, stay with me peter. Please it's going to be okay" she said, putting pressure on his wound.

She then heard some yells outside the door.

She didn't turn away from peter though. She just kept looking at him.

The door swung open, and Tony, Bucky and Clint walked in. (Steve was at the quinjet)

They all saw the boy, huddled in Natasha's arms.

He started coughing up blood. He looked at Natasha and that made her cry even more.

Clint sat down next to Natasha and said "Help is here peter, just stay with me okay? Eyes on me. You got it?" Peter coughed up more blood and his breathing became heavier. He shook his head "I-I c-can't" Peter said.

Tony walked up to him in his iron man suit and said "what happened?"

"No time to explain. We need to get him to medbay. He's been stabbed." Natasha tried to explain.

Tony quickly picked peter up and took him to the quinjet.

Tony but peter on the bed as Steve asked "what happened to him?"

"Just fly Rogers" tony ordered

He did as he was told.

Natasha came to Peters side and started working on the stitches and the cleaning up. But she couldn't help it. She had tears coming out of her eyes.

"You want me to take over?" Clint asked.

"No it's okay" she said voice cracking.

She felt something cold and hard grab her shoulder as she was getting back to peter. "Let him take over. You're not in good condition right now" The winter soldier said.

Tony watched as Clint and Natasha switched places.

Natasha was full on crying now. He had never seen her cry before.

She went and sat beside her and Bucky.

"What happened Nat?" Tony asked her.

She explained what happened to the team.

They all looked baffled.

————— medbay—————-

"Peters heart rate is increasing he must be waking up." Natasha said to the other avengers.

They all turned to Natasha walking towards peter.

Peter got up with a groan, and then a hiss of pain as he grasped onto his chest like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Which it probably was.

As soon as the pain set in, he sweared in Russian as he pulled the IV out of his arm.

"peter, don't touch that" Natasha said.

He hadn't noticed she was there until now and he just looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Am I dead?" He said in Russian with a tone of joy.

"No peter" Natasha said as she walked up to peter.

She looked at him and then slapped him across the face.

"Nat, What the hell?" Tony said, trying to rush over to the kid, as Bucky and Clint put a hand in front of him telling tony to stop.

"Yeah, I deserve that" peter groaned

"You guys are just gonna let her do that?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry tony" Clint answered.

"You smug son of a bitch. Don't you dare ever do that again! I swear I will break your face!" Natasha yelled at peter.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you die." Peter said in russian.

"But seriously kid, don't do that. There's always another way." Bucky said as he took his hand off of tony as did Clint. Tony walked up to the boy in bed.

Peter tried to get up and down from the bed when Natasha's glare made him sit back down.

"Look at me kid" Natasha said as he turned his face towards her. "You don't have to always be okay. It's okay to have emotions. I don't want your childhood to be like mine okay?" She asked in Russian.

He nodded.

**——————————**

**So that was it. The end. La fin. Ba bai. Shoo. Why are you still reading this?**

**No more updates! I'm Done!**

**Although I will be starting a new series soon so stay tuned. New story out on June 13**


End file.
